The present invention relates to readily removable and easily installable wall panel mounting structures and method of installation for the interior of elevator cabs and in particular to an advantageous lattice frame mounting structure and method for installation for removable decorative panels for shell walls interior of elevator cab enclosures.
Aesthetic and architecturally appropriate elevator cab walls have become a prerequisite for quality elevators. The industry continues to struggle with projects involving the most effective renovation or new construction of decorative wall panels for the interior walls of elevators. In both renovation and new construction elevators are used for the transport of construction material to the higher floors which subjects the cab interior walls to damage, resulting in additional costs and expenditure of time for repairs. Accordingly, it is lightly desirable to have decorative panels for mounting on the shell walls of elevators that are readily installed and removed when desired with a minimum of effort and expense.
Elevators are frequently re-modeled rather than replaced when a building is remodeled or upgraded. There are constraints on the net amount of weight for cab wall panels that can be added. In addition, the dimensions and wall thickness of elevator cabs are subject to design constraints. Consequently, there is a need for decorative interior wall finishes to be lightweight and of minimum thickness while at the same time being sturdy and easy to install and remove.
Hitherto, varieties of systems have been devised to embellish and decorate the interior of elevator cab walls. One system and structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,552 is a decor lamination 120 disposed on the inner face of the panels that constitute the elevator cab wall. The panels 22 and 24 are held in place by anchors 36 and clips 60.
Another system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,942 entails the use of removable wall panels. The panels are mounted on the elevator walls. Spring means are used to hold the wall panel in place.
Other prior art panels have the following advantages and disadvantages:
1. Non removable panels (applied panels are fastened directly to the cab shell in the factory)
Advantages
1. Maximizes elevator cab interior size
2. Panels are securely fastened
Disadvantages
1. Panels cannot be removed and reinstalled if any kind of damage occurs or cosmetic changes are desired
2. Entire walls are shipped with panels already attached, making installation in field very difficult due to bulk of assembly
2. Removable panels mounted on a plywood substrate
Advantages
1. Panels can be removed in the field for restoration or replacement
Disadvantages
1. Added weight to the elevator cab due to the extra weight of the plywood
2. Decreased interior elevator cab size due to the added thickness of the plywood
3. Installation and removal of interior panels is difficult due to the increase in material weight
3. Removable panels mounted on xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 sheet of aluminum
Advantage (compared to plywood substrate)
1. Less weight added to the elevator cab than wood
2. Increases elevator cab interior size
3. Installation and removal of interior panels is not as difficult due to the decrease in weight
Disadvantages
1. Because the aluminum is not as rigid as plywood, the interior panels have a tendency to bend or wrap making the panels difficult to handle
2. Special handling in packaging and shipping due to lack of rigidity
None of the known methods and structures achieves the desired modularity, saving of time and expense, and the aptness to be retrofitted of the present improvement described below. What is needed, therefore, is a structure and method for embellishing elevator cab wall interiors that is easily adaptable to the variance in elevator cab sizes, which are sturdy and lightweight and can be fitted easily and without wastage of time and expense on new and existing elevator cabs.
The present invention is on improvement in mounting removable decorative elevator wall panels by means of an extruded aluminum lattice frame structure on to the shell wall of an elevator cab and provides following advantages:
1. Sound deadening material may be inserted in the space created by the lattice frame
2. The space created by the lattice frame with channel shaped members creates a new type of cab venting system which will allow the air from the elevator shaft to be brought in through the top of the cab down behind the cab panel in out the base area
3. A hidden panel-locking device
4. Decorative panels can be assembled into the substructure in the factory without the need for a chemical based adhesive
Additional advantages of the installation method of this invention:
1. The field installation of wall panels on the shell walls of an elevator cab can be handled by non-specialized workers. Decorative pannels can be placed on the shell walls of the cab after major construction has been completed. The decorative panels may be easily removed to prevent damage during renovation. Carpenters and handymen will now be able to install cab wall panels. This will decrease the rate paid for installation, on top of the time savings
2. For new construction, manufacture of the car shell walls can be separated from fabrication of the interior panels. Sophisticated interior designs can be installed after completion of the elevator cab with shell walls
An object of the present invention is to provide a improved method and structure for embellishing and decorating elevator cab wall interiors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight yet sturdy structure for embellishing the interior of elevator cab walls.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus that is modular and has retrofitting applicability for purposes of embellishing elevator cab walls.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and structure for embellishing elevator cab walls without wastage of time or expense.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide structure and method for embellishing the interior of elevator cab walls which minimizes the space used and maximizes the internal usable area.
The present invention provides a method and structure for decorating the interior of elevator cab walls by even unskilled personnel, without wastage of time, and of sufficient modularity so as to be adaptable for retrofitting on existing elevator cab walls and accommodating existing constraints of space, dimension and weight.
In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of horizontal and vertical members are joined together to form an advantageous lattice frame structure for supporting decorative panels. The horizontal members incorporate downward facing elongated hanger slots for removable engagement with upwardly facing elongated finger members that are affixed to the interior wall surface of the elevator cab. Swing arrester members are affixed to the cab wall and are engagable with the vertical member to inhibit lateral motion of the lattice frame structure. The lattice frame is made of lightweight extruded aluminum members of the same cross section.